fantasiarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Echelons
Your characters have the opportunity to become proficient in a variety of skills and professions that will affect and enhance their experience and lifestyle in Fantasia. - The proficiency that a character may attain in a certain practice is referred to as an ECHELON. - An echelon is a somewhat specific area of expertise that your character can use to enhance their livelihood in the game. All current echelons are listed below. * STEALTH --- cunning, sneaking, completing objectives without detection * STRENGTH --- physical strength, dexterity, toughness * WORKSMANSHIP --- the ability to find materials and use them to create something new and useful * CHARISMA --- compelling allure and charm that can inspire devotion and admiration in others * LEADER --- ability to successfully lead, inspire, rally, and manipulate others * FINDER --- ability to find things and navigate well * DIPLOMAT --- ability to settle disputes and mitigate for groups of individuals * ALIGNMENT --- strong connection to either the forces of good or evil in the world and the supernatural spirits that comprise them * BIOPHILIC --- being in tune with nature and the naturally occurring world - The system of echelons we use allows players to have characters with dynamic and personalized characteristics; but even more than this, it is no longer an arbitrary basis that leaves players arguing over which of their characters is stronger, etc. - Characters will usually have only a few echelons; many will only have one. Just like in real life, it is not common to find someone who is good at and has strengths in everything; it is far more common that individuals have one or two main strengths. - Your characters are limited to three echelons, except in special circumstances. Certain plots, contests, or items may show up in the game to give your characters the opportunity for more, but these will remain less common to increase demand and value, so keep your eyes open for them - they won't last long. - Echelons are considered to be especially outstanding skills; if a character has not acquired an echelon in STRENGTH, for example, it does not mean that they lack that trait. It simply means that they are not significantly more so than others. - All echelons can be acquired through experience AND PAYING A FEE. This ensures that characters who are shown as having proficiency in STRENGTH, for example, have actually proved through experience that it has been earned. (An individual cannot be good at something if they've never done it, right?) - Each echelon has the capacity to help with certain aspects of gameplay. For example, a character with CHARISMA will be especially successful at curating relationships - professional, personal, and otherwise. Characters with CHARISMA will then make very good politicians, and are more likely to find success when trying to find a mate. - The requirements and process to achieve an echelon will vary by type. Read more information LOCATION HERE. - In addition to your characters earning echelons, they can increase their proficiency in each echelon. Read more information about the process under NOTORIETY.